Light in the Darkness
by The Tiny Dangerous One
Summary: I told you It'd be back! Hiei brings a strange girl for Kurama to heal, but who is she? And how is she connected to Hiei?
1. The Stranger

**Well here I am, back with Light in the Darkness, as promised. For some reason, my stupid computer lost chapter 1. But I was going to merge some chapters, so all is well!**

**I don't own so please don't sue.**

It was raining. Hiei hated the rain. It was wet. Too wet. But he couldn't think about that now, her life was on the line. If she wasn't so hardheaded, then the demons would have left them alone. But no, she had to be all sarcastic and get them mad. Typical.

**And now with Kurama**

Poor Kurama, Biology came naturally to him, but math didn't. He was trying to solve a particularly hard math problem, when the strangest thought came to him.

_Open the window_. Now why would he think a thing like that?

_Because I have my hands full damn it.And it's wet._Oh, it was just Hiei. Wait, Hiei? Kurama spun around to face his window. There, just outside on the branch, stood Hiei. He was holding something delicately in his arms. It wasn't until the fox had opened the window and let him in did he realize it was a girl. Her blonde hair was caked with blood, and he could barely make out hints of black at the tips.

Kurama ushered Hiei into the guest bedroom and went to get the medical supplies. Which, until now, had only been used when the rest of the Rekai Tantai decided to get mauled by a fifteen foot demon. Hiei laid the girl gently on the bed.

Hiei had been staring at the girl for hours, but Kurama was more intrigued with her identity by the moment. Again, he tried conversation.

"Hiei, you said she was attacked by a demon . . .?"

"It wasn't me!" Hiei was angrier than if this was just some random person off the street. First question answered. Hiei knew this mysterious girl.

"Who is she, Hiei?" Maybe the Fire demon was feeling generous today.

No response. Guess not.

"Hiei, you can tell me."

"Hn," Well it was a start.

Kurama sighed and went back to caring for the girl. Her white shirt and pants were at the point of being reduced to rags. Kurama was able to bandage her arms and legs without incident, but when he went to bandage her stomach, he needed to pull her shirt up a little. Hiei gave an involuntary growl.

Kurama stopped, and turned to look at the small fire demon. He knew there was something Hiei was not telling him, and now he was much more curious.

"Who is she, Hiei"  
"Just help her damn it!" Hiei's mask over his agitation and concern was beginning to falter.

"Tell me who she is, and I will." This was a difficult hand for Kurama to play. The girl needed help fast, but he wanted to know who she was first.

Hiei decided it was in the girl's best interest to let Kurama know just a little information.

"Her name is Kayana."

"There's more, isn't there?"

"Yes."  
"And that would be?"

"None of your business." Kurama stood there staring at Hiei.

"Tell me."

"No."

"She's connected to you in some way isn't she?"

" . . . Yes."

"And . . .?"

"She's my mate."

**I told you I'd repost! And it was even the same day. Why didn't I just revise you ask? I wanted a whole knew approach. It'll be lots better, you'll see!**


	2. Stories and Kisses

**Well, this combined chappy is ah whole 3 pages! (cheers) Sorry I haven't gotten stuff up sooner, school projects and crap. (JrH sucks…….)**

The fact of Hiei actually having a mate shocked Kurama. The tiny ice cream obsessed fire demon was usually as cold as his favorite food. This must have been why he watched her so intently for the duration of the night.

"For how long? Do you have any kids?"  
"For ten years, no children."  
"What about the Dark Tournament?"  
"She was there, we trained together."  
"And we never saw her?"  
"Apparently not."

Just as Kurama was about to respond, Kayana stirred. Hiei was by her side in an instant.

"How are you feeling?" Hiei's voice was laced with concern  
"I'm just fine, Hiei-chan. Where am I? And where's the big train that hit me?"  
"This is the home of my allies."  
Kayana pierced Kurama with her dazzling violet orbs.  
"So, he's one of your friends?" The beginnings of a smile showed on her face, showing a small fang. "And I suppose you are wondering how we met?"  
"You read me like a book." Kurama admitted.

"Hiei, why does my head hurt?" she asked, ignoring Kurama for the moment  
"You picked the wrong fight." Sometimes, she was just like a child….  
"Fight! I hate fights! They're mean! DON'T YOU KNOW I'M A PACIFIST? YOU'RE A HORRIBLE MATE!"  
"I'm right here, you don't have to yell."  
"Sorry, it's just that," she stopped in mid sentence, remembering something important, "Oh my god! I forgot that Kurama asked how we met! I'm sooooooo sorry!"  
"No really, it's O.K.….." Kurama answered the teary-eyed girl.

Kayana looked at Hiei, and all she got was "Hn." (A/N; In Hiei speak, that means 'Do what ever you want, but you'll pay for the consequences later')

"Well, we met about eleven years ago . . . "

((Flash back))

Hiei was peacefully sleeping in a tree when a noise awoke him. He glared down only to find a young girl fighting off a group of five or so demons. Hiei was captivated by the grace at which she fought. He could determine that she had developed her style from a style of Makian dance that mimicked fighting. So, she was a dancer turned fighter.

When the demons were killed, Hiei couldn't help sarcastic applause. The girl looked up.  
"Can I be of service?" Sarcasm oozed through the sentience.  
"Hn."  
"Nice choice of words." Again, sarcasm.  
"Do you know who I am?"  
"How could I not. The spiky hair and the I-think-I-rule-everything attitude gives you away. You're Hiei the master swordsman." With the word 'master' she made the quotation sign with her hands.  
"Hn. Little brat."  
"Not as short as you."  
"I'll let you live if you agree to be my partner."  
"I have a feeling I would have lived anyways, but sure, why not."

**1 year later That was random. Why? I don't know.**

"Kayana?"  
"Yes, Hiei?"  
"Do you remember when we first met?"  
She laughed, "How could I forget."  
"Things are different now."  
"How so?"  
A long silence.  
"Hiei?" she poked him  
"Hm?" poke.  
"There's something on your mind. What is it?" poke.  
"Nothing."  
"Don't tell me 'nothing'!" Poke poke poke," There's something wrong, and I want to know!" Poke  
"Kayana?"  
"What!" This was starting to agitate her.  
"I love you." That was not the answer she was expecting. Hiei turned to face her, their bodies drew closer . . . damn, he was a good kisser……

**End flashback **

"So, that's the most of it."  
Kurama was too shocked to say anything, he just went to get some more bandages.  
"Why did you tell him Kay?" Hiei now had a migraine.  
"I didn't see or hear you try and stop me."  
"Still . . ."  
"Don't go trying those guilt trips on me, it's not going to work. Now if you highn**ass **will excuse me, I'm going to get some more sleep."

Kurama's mother was due home from her business trip any time, so Kayana needed to be moved. She still needed to recover, but she was healthy enough to possibly make a trip to Genkai's temple.

Hiei looked at his mate's peaceful slumber. Kurama wanted him to see if Genkai had any room before they took her there, so now was his best chance to go. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and turned to go. Hiei was stopped by a hand loosely gripping his sleeve. He turned around.

"Kay, what's wrong?" He knelt by her bed, she was the most important person in his life aside from Yukina, so naturally he was worried as to what was troubling her.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To see if I can find a safer place for you to stay while you heal."  
"How long will you be gone?"  
"Not very, I promise." With that, he gave her another kiss, and walked out.

Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara were in Genkai's living room, playing go fish when Hiei entered.  
"Hey Hiei, come to pay us a friendly visit?" Yusuke joked, the first to see him.  
"As if shorty's ever friendly."

Hiei just ignored them and went in search of Genkai. The boys became interested when Genkai insisted she talk to Hiei behind closed doors. They snuck up and tried to listen.

"How bad is she?" Genkai's voice  
"Good enough to make the trip." This time, Hiei's voice  
"Very well, she can stay here. I'll have a room ready tomorrow."  
The boys barely had time to get away before the doors opened.

Kayana was successfully moved to the temple the next day. Yusuke and Kuwabara were warned to be quiet so she could sleep. But that didn't mean they would be.

Kuwabara burst through the door of her room.  
"Pretty lady, marry me and bear my children!"  
"Of course.It's not like I'm totally devoted to Hiei or anything."  
"You really mean that!"  
"No you disgusting excuse for a monkey."  
"Kuwabara! I warned you, Kayana needs her sleep!"  
"Sorry Botan." Kuwabara left the room.  
"Gee, I hope he didn't disturb you." The woman apologized.  
"Oh, that's alright."  
"Well I'm glad. Well I'm supposed to tell you that Hiei's here waiting to see you."  
"O.K."

Hiei walked in the room, shut the door behind him, and sat next to the bed.  
"Are you feeling well?" He asked.  
"Well enough to do this," She replied, and leaned up to kiss him. Hiei was deepening the tender moment . . . when Yukina called for dinner

**I feel so happy! I get to improve my story! I know most of you are mad at me for deleting it completely, but there was some major reconstruction to do. Be sure to read my other stories, _Story of Makai _and_ Redeem the Lost_! Oh, and for those of you who are wondering, all of my O.C. women have a fighting style baised on dance, I'll explain later.**


	3. Best to Worst

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner. The end of school is always the most hectic here.**

After a week, Kayana was feeling well enough to get out of bed for a few minutes. Hiei would usually take her down to the lake, just for a bit of privacy. (Hint, hint. Wink, wink.) One particular day, she decided to swim, skinny dipping to be precise. Hiei was trying not to look, but he couldn't help a few peeks.

"Hiei, I know you're watching me." her tone was playful  
"Hn, I am not."  
"Yes you are."  
"Hn."  
"If you wanted to come in with me, all you had to do was ask."  
"I do not want to-" Hiei's 'clever' response was cut short by Kayana pulling him into the water.  
Hiei raised an eyebrow, mating season wasn't until next month, but she was obviously in the mood.  
"You know you're not well yet, it's not the time for that." Hiei ran his fingers through her hair.  
"You try being stuck in a bed all day and then tell me you're not gonna act like this!  
"I rest my case."  
"Good, now let's continue." (Imagine the look on Hiei's face for a second; it looked kind of like this: 00)  
"No."  
Kayana gave him puppies.  
"NO."  
Bigger puppy eyes.  
"Mabie when you better." Kayana's naughty smirk was contagious.

In the mean time there were a few eager people wanting to know about Hiei and Kayana's relationship.  
"Come on Kurama! You know what it is between them!" Botan pleaded  
"I'm sorry, but Hiei asked me not to tell until they are ready."  
"Ready for what and who's the 'they'" Yusuke demanded  
"Uhhh . . ."  
"You can tell us Kurama! It's not like their married or some thing!" seeing the look on the kitsune's face, Yusuke knew he was on the right track.  
"Eww, they are, aren't they!"  
"Yusuke stop badgering Kurama! Kayana and Hiei asked us not to share that until they are ready to tell you themselves. Most likely when she is better." Genkai interviened  
With that, the conversation was closed.

Kayana's sudden appearance had not come without a few questions. Moat had figured out there was some intimate connection between her and Hiei. But the true answer never crossed their minds because they didn't see Hiei as the person to settle down with anyone. Never the less, questions were asked.

"How long have you known Hiei?" Botan asked. Kayana enjoyed spending time with Botan because she had an uplifting attitude, which Hiei lacked.  
"Eleven years, we were partners for a short time."  
"And then what, lovers?"  
"No." Kay's eye twitched slightly. _That's sounds nasty…  
_"Mates?"  
_Damn_ The look on her face gave it away.  
"Really? I was only joking! Imagine everyone's surprise when I tell them!"  
"You mean **if **you tell them."

Despite Kayana's warning, by the end of the night, every one knew. Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't take it well. In fact, Yusuke nearly fainted from shock. Kuwabara just stood stupefied, oh wait, he always looks that way. Keiko and Botan were as ecstatic as school girls on their first date. Yukina, the sweet girl that she was, simply said,

"That's wonderful! Hiei-san is lucky to have some one like Kayana." (Don't you just wanna hug Yukina!)  
Genkai and Kurama knew of course, so thy let the matter drop. Unfortunately for Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara came to senses as he walked in the room.

"Aw! Hiei-chan has wittle a wife! Isn't dat sweet!"  
"Hey Shrimpy, how come you have all the luck with the ladies?"  
"Are there going to be kids?"  
Unfortunately for Yusuke and Kuwabara, they were rendered unconscious when Kayana walked in. She was hounded in turn by Keiko and Botan.

"Is there a kid?"  
"How long has this been?"  
"Was there a ceremony or was it that **other** way?"  
"What other way?"  
"You know with the neck biting and all."  
"Oh."  
"How was the Honeymoon?"  
"Where'd you go?"  
What are you going to name the kids?"

**By the lake**

As you can imagine, Hiei was not very happy.  
"And you just **told** them? What ever happened to taking this slow?"  
"I **didn't **tell them! They figured it out."  
"You could've told her she was wrong!"  
"That would be lying, Hiei!"  
"I don't care! They don't need to know."  
"So, was I supposed to lie and say I never knew you! You know I couldn't do that!"  
"Then try!"


	4. Arguements

Warning, Hiei is going to get pretty violent and nasty.

There were sparks flying between Hiei and Kayana, and not the pretty kind. Hiei was not talking to her at all, or looking at her, or showing any sign that she even existed at all. Kayana on the other hand, was trying to make amends. All she got was a sword at her throat, and a very nasty threat.

"Leave me alone you damn bitch before I kill you and send you bloody remains to hell."

Then her threw her up against the wall, and walked away. (Irritable Male Syndrome perhaps?) Kayana picked herself up, and walked into the woods on Genkai's property. She didn't dare tell anyone, she and Hiei had been in worse fights than this before, and he got angry if she told anyone. Kayana retreated to a cave where her injuries could heal in peace. That is, until Hiei found it.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was cold as ice  
"Resting."  
Why don't you go and whine to the others?"  
"It's not their problem."  
Hiei kicked her in the side.  
"What the hell was that for?"  
"Move, Onna."  
"No."  
"Don't make me hurt you again."  
Defeated, and not in the mood to fight, Kayana got up and left.

While she looked for a place to rest, she bumped into Kurama who was more than a little worried about her injuries.  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing of importance."  
The darkness started to take over.  
"Are you all right?"  
"Yes! I'm fine!"  
She was getting dizzy,so much darkness.  
"Kayana? Can you hear me? Kayana?"  
She could barely hear Kurama any more.  
"Tell me what's wrong? Should I get Hiei?"  
_No, not Hiei.  
_"You need help."  
_Every thing's so fuzzy and dark.  
_"Kayana, hang in there. I'm going to get help."  
_Heh, I'm beyond help.  
_"Just hang in there."  
_Maybe the darkness can't hurt me.  
_So Kayana let the darkness take her, and she was at peace.

_She didn't know where she was, or what the ominous presence that surrounded her was. All she knew was she had to run. But where? Everything was black, she could run into something, or nothing at all.  
_"_You will be mine, you are mine, and always will be mine Little One."  
_"_Huh? Hiei? It that you?"  
_"_Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
_"_I am not your precious fire demon, but you do know me!"  
_"_Hn. Retard."_

Kayana awoke in a cold sweat. Some one held her close. She looked up.

"Hiei?"  
"I'm here, Kay, don't worry."  
"Are you still mad at me?"  
"No, koi. I'm sorry I hurt you."  
She gave a small smile, "As you know, I've had far worse."  
"But.."  
"No buts, IMS is common in demons."  
"Just get some rest."  
"Okay." She rested in his arms peacefully.

That is, until Kurama came in.  
"Hiei! I thought I told you not to come near her! I know you did this to her! And I will see you pay the penalty! Wait until I tell Koenma that you are abusing Kayana!" (He sounds liek a school girl "Wait 'till I tell the teacher on you!  
"I have done no such thing Fox!" Kayana stirred and woke.  
"Kayana, come here."  
"What's the matter, Kurama?"  
"You know what I'm talking about!"  
"I have no clue . . ." Then she realized "Kurama! How could you possibly think of such a thing! Hiei has never done anything of the sort! Can't you respect the fact that Hiei and I have our arguments!" She rose from the bed, but she was unsteady on her feet, Hiei caught her before she fell.  
"You need to rest, koi. This matter can wait until you're better."  
"No! I will end this ridiculous matter right now!" Once again she tried to stand, and once again, she fell.  
"Kay, you must rest!" Hiei persisted.  
"Alright, but this matter isn't settled, kitsune!"  
Kayana lay down, and went to sleep.  
And Kurama left.


	5. Remembering Bob

**Here is my first attempt at fluffiness!(it stinks, too)  
****For people who red this story before, I haven't given up on my x-overs!**

Hiei and Kayana finally had a moment alone.  
"I can't believe Kurama thought you actually abuse me!"  
"Calm down, koi, you're going to hurt yourself more."  
"**I don't care!**"  
"I do."  
"Do not."  
"How many times to I have to say I'm sorry?"  
She glared at him.  
Hiei scooted behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. He leaned close so his lips brushed against her ear.  
"I'm sorry." He breathed.  
Kayana let out a low growl. Hiei chuckled softly. His lips directed their attention to the soft flesh of her neck. Kayana growled louder. Hiei sighed heavily.  
"What do I need to do to let you know I'm sorry?"  
Kayana just glared.  
"Will an 'I love you' help my cause?"  
"No"  
"Can I do anything at all?" his desperation was leaking into the sentence.  
"You really care?"  
"Yes! I love you and that will never change."  
"Really?" Kayana turned around to face him. Their lips locked.  
After their tongues got tired of dancing, Hiei broke the kiss for air.  
"Now, is there any thing I can do?"  
Kayana gave him a naughty smile.  
Hiei returned it.

**Kayana POV**

I woke in the arms of Hiei, I looked at his sleeping form and sighed. He looked so innocent when he slept, you could hardly tell of the trials we've endured over the decade. But this one hardly topped them. One that did was the one time I took Hiei to see my 'parents'

**Flashback**

"_Mom! Dad! I want you to meet Hiei!"  
_"_And who is Hiei darling?" mom asked.  
_"_He's my mate!"  
_"_Oh, really?" Father didn't sound too happy  
_"_Is there something wrong?"  
_"_No, dear, there isn't" yep, there was.  
_"_Well, he's an ex-assassin."  
_"_I see." Nope, father wasn't pleased.  
_"_Hn." Bad move, Hiei  
_"_Is that all it can say!"  
_"_Hiei is not an 'it' Dad!"  
_"_Well, on to business."  
_"_What business!"  
_"_Well, your father and I have already found you a mate."_

**End Flashback**

Well you can tell that I haven't talked to my parents since. Where was that guy any ways? Wasn't his name like Bob? Oh, well, it's not like I'll ever meet him again.


	6. Their Thoughts on Eachother

**I'm fixing this all at once so, greetings from yesterday (or when ever…)**

**Kayana POV.**

Hiei was training. Big surprise there. Once he got me up at three o'clock in the morning to train with him, let's just say he couldn't train at all for a while after that. I walked to the bathroom for that dreaded morning routine. One advantage to waking up after Hiei, I won't get any-ahem-visitors while I'm in the shower. After that, I rummaged through the closet in my underwear.

Advantage number two on waking up after Hiei, no-ahem-distractions. Trust me, he is not innocent when it comes to areas like that. Don't get me wrong, I love Hiei. More than anything else in all three worlds and seven hells. But he's not the ignorant little fire Jaganshi the rest know him as. When it comes to the ways of the demons, Hiei knows the most of anyone, especially in the areas of mating. Take my word for it, that's his best subject.

I finally decide on a pair cream colored cargo pants and an 'I love NY' t-shirt. Now time to persuade Hiei that a little breakfast isn't going to kill him, I'll probably do it my self. He is the dumbest smart person I know. It took me two years to get him to sleep in a bed. He seemed to think it would bite him or something. I'd rather not think of how I accomplished that little task.

I must admit, whenever Hiei decides to train without his shirt, I'd rather skip breakfast and stare all day. I won't go on a tangent on how incredibly sexy he is. And he is by the way. Damn, Hiei must know that too, sexy loser. Oh well, got to tell him any ways. I'd like to laugh in Bob's face right now, if I knew what it looked like. I never met him. Kind of glad I didn't. Not that anyone can beat Hiei's sexiness.

"Are you going to stare all day?" He acts so cocky

"No, should I want to?" _But I do! I do want to stare! _I hate that little voice in my head.

"Just tell me and get it over with."

"I'll have to drag you to the table, then we can talk."

"I'm not eating break-what ever it is."

"Breakfast, Hiei, breakfast. And you need it if you don't want to pass out training before lunch, which, might I add, you don't eat either."

"I ate last night." I hate how he can train and talk at the same time. How am I supposed to catch him?

"But you need to eat two if not three time a day!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. Now I'm not going inside unless you come with me, and I'm hungry."

"Too bad for you then." Men are so impossible!

I just picked him up and dragged him inside. Does he really have to cuss that much?

I decide to let him have some dignity and let him walk in himself. But I keep a close eye on him. Don't want the baby to run away, now do we? I swear I need to get one of those toddler leashes for him. Yusuke got one of those as a gag for Koenma. At least he doesn't get paid, or it would have gotten docked.

Yukina cooked a wonderful breakfast. I stacked fifteen pancakes and smothered them with syrup. Having beaten Yusuke's record on eating the most pancakes in under a minute; I dipped my sausages in the leftover syrup. There was still some left, so I had a couple pieces of bacon. Or three, or four, or ten. I also ate the rest of the eggs, I mean, they were just sitting there, all lonely, waiting to be eaten. Hiei ate a piece of toast. Well, at least it's a start.

**Hiei POV**

Why can't she ware something more interesting? I mean, show a little something! She's so sexy and she won't even show it. Her excuse is that other guys are going to look at her. As if I can't handle them! She can make me so mad at times, but that's a price you have to pay for a woman with brains. Okay, maybe she has her blonde days, but she's not like some other girls Makai has to offer.

I watch her eat, with the grace and dignity of a starved moose. Yusuke makes the mistake of putting his hand near her food. He won't be using the spirit gun for a while. Now that the sexiest woman in the universe is done eating, she'll probably take a nap. Seeing as she's eaten the equivalent of half a cow.

She leans her head on my shoulder and looks up at me with those wide, pleading violet orbs.

"No, I'm still training." I say, reading her like a book. "You're welcome to join me."

"'Kay!" She bounds off to our room, probably to get changed into something more fit for training.

As I hoped, Kay had changed. She now wore Boxer shorts and a tight-fitting white tank top. We begin training. She's so graceful, her move were adapted from an old Makaian dance style. She can dodge as easily as water down a stream. I can't help but be amazed by her. She's everything I want in a woman.

I want her to bear my children, but am too afraid to ask. I've seen childbirth, it's painful, and death is all common. I don't want to loose her, she's the reason I even stayed with the Reki Tanti. I needed to support her, and leaving meant Koenma would come after me. If his guards had ever found out about Kay, There'd be no way she'd be standing in front of me right now.

Most everything I've done since I met her has been for her or her wellbeing. I regret parting from her for so long a time, but at least it kept us together. She doesn't know this, she thinks I just am perverted, but if we have a child no one would break us apart. It's standard rules that a child should grow up with two parents.

After about ten minutes, Kay's already lost interest in training, and found interest in Kurama's Makai plants. I hope none of these are going to bite her. Taking revenge on her for breakfast, I pick her up, sling her over my shoulder. She has a surprise waiting for her. Maybe I should've told her.


	7. Enter Bob

**I'm happy that I'm finally getting this thing done! Woot!**

After training, Hiei had dragged Kayana down to the lake to talk. He sat her down and took a seat opposite her. He had to tell her something, but it wasn't going to be easy.

"Something's wrong, isn't it Hiei?"

"I wish that was all, Kay. It appears the man your parents picked for your mateis looking for you."

"That's not too bad. I mean, all we have to do is tell Bob I'm taken."

"It's more complicated than that."

"Of course," she said scarcastically,"Life is always more complicated."

"His full name is Boboationawaysdomea."

"Ouchies, that's long." She looked at Hiei's expression, "There's more, isn't there?"

"He's got . . . psychological . . . problems."

"He's crazy."

"Possessive, compulsive, and schizophrenic to be exact."

All Kayana could do was stare.

"He sent a letter, he seems to think you two are married." Hiei pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her.

It read;

_My dearest Little One,_

_I hope by now you have realized that you belong to me. It is destiny that we were brought together so many yeas ago, and I hope you have finally come to accept me. You realize that the little fire Jaganshi you hold so dear is not who you think he is. I am your mate._

_I'm coming for you my little one._

Kayana was past words, this guy was crazy, no doubt about it. It was like her dream with that weird voice.It makes sense that a crazed demented guy would come to her through her dreams.

Hiei studied her face closely. Her expression was a mixture of confusion, disbelief, and pain. He struggled with the idea of telling her the last bit of news. It would only upset her further, but it would be better for her to know from him, than to learn it from the others back at the temple.

"Kay," he started softly

"Yes, Hiei?"

"There's one more thing." He turned away. He didn't want her to see the pain he had of telling her this.

Kayana scooted closer to him. She put her finger under his chin, and gently made him look at her.

"What is it Hiei?"

"The others think you and Boboationawaysdomea are married too." Kay's eyes went wide.

"They think this is an affair?"

"Yes."

"That sucks."

"One more thing about him." Hiei said

"What?" Kayana was loosing interest, and a very beautiful blade of grass was just asking her to eat it.

"That's not his name."

Kay just ate the grass.

"His real name is Karasu."

Kayana almost chocked, "What! The gaydude who beat Kurama! I thought he was dead!"

"So did we. Boboationawaysdomea was just a cover name."

"But why was it so long?" Kay whined

"Don't ask me!"

"And they think I'm cheating on him?"

"Yes."

"Who wouldn't?"

"That's not their point. It's that they think you're committing adultery."

Kay scooted into Hiei's lap. He kissed her on the head and wrapped his arms around her.

"Koi, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything, Koishii." He propped his chin on her head.

"What matters more, what's true or what people think?"

"What's true. It's the only thing that will always be there. People will always change what they think, but the truth will always be there."

_That's why I love him,_ Kayana thought, _He's always there when I need him. He's' got these pearls of wisdom that he won't tell anyone else but me. He's so kind and caring to me, but when I see him with everyone else it's like seeing a different person. I wonder why._

"What are you thinking, love?"

"That, if what's true matters more, why are we so worried that the others think I'm married?"

"It's not the act of thinking it, it's what they'd do to you because they thought it."

"What would they do?"

"The punishment is life imprisonment for one time."

"What if—"

"Death." Hiei held her closer to him "That's what your case would classify as. We've been seen together so many times . . ." Hiei couldn't speak, the thought of losing Kayana, his mate, she was his life; it was too much.

Kay snuggled into his chest, "It's going to be alright, Hiei, you'll see. At the trial I can just –"

"There isn't gong to be a trial, Kay! That's not how this kind of thing works!"

Kay blinked in confusion. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss.

"Everything's going to be fine Hiei, you'll see."

Hiei started to reply, but they we're interrupted.

"Hiei! Get you hands off her! You know what she's done, and you're going to be in more trouble that you already are!"


	8. Darn That Fox!

Kurama stepped from his hideout in the shadows.

"Hn. We have no need of your opinions, fox."

"Hiei, it's alright . . ."

"No, it's not alright Kayana! He's accusing you of something you didn't do!"

Kay seemed taken back that he called her by her full name, but didn't say anything.

"Hiei," Kurama was saying, "It's alright to be angry with her. I know you love her but you must accept the fact that she is married to another man. She deceived us all." He sent an icy glare her way.

Kayana rolled her eyes andwent on the defensive, "I've never know you to accept a lie so quickly, Kurama. You usually examine the facts thoroughly before making a conclusion." She slid off Hiei's lap and stood to face him. Having to look up as she was only an inch taller then Hiei. "This whole thing is stupid! Where's the proof?"

Kurama handed her a folded piece of paper. Kay took it and opened it. It was a marriage certificate. Her eyes scanned it three times before saying,

"Last time I knew, Younger Togoro isn't an ordainedminister, Bui can't be a Bride's Maid, and Karasu can't be the groom and the Best Man."

Kurama snatched the certificate from her, "It doesn't matter about who's signatures are on it. It's the fact that there were witnesses to the wedding!"

Hiei in turn looked at the paper, "There's no date."

"Well . . . "

"Kurama! You're accusing me of something you don't have adequate proof for!"

All Kurama had to say was, "You are no longer a guest at master Genkai's temple." With that, he walked away.

Kayana collapsed on the ground, the shoulders shook with silent sobs. Hiei knelt down beside her.

"Why?" she cried, "Why? Why do they have to ruin my life like this! Like **her**!"

"Everything's going to be fine, koi, just wait. He'll lose interest in you. We can fight him. You'll see." Though his words were comforting, his voice betrayed he knew there was little hope.

**Later**

Kayana slumped down in the middle of the cave. She just wanted everything to be alright. All she wanted was to be with Hiei and for nobody to object.

"The world sucks."

"Yes, my Little One. It does."

Kayana jumped five feet in the air. Unfortunately, Karasu caught her.

"Get the hell off me!"

"But why my beloved wife?"

"I am not your wife you deranged vampire who likes his own gender!"

"Such hurtful thing you say. Don't you remember our beautiful wedding?"

"No! I only saw the 'certificate' and Togoro's not a minister, Bui's not a bride's maid, and you defiantly can't be the best man!" Kay was screaming at the top of her lungs, and Karasu had her in a calm, but tight grip.

"Yes, now I remember, you could not attend our wedding. Nor did you help me plan it. You did not even get your engagement ring. You were too busy running with that fire Jaganshi. And even though there's no wedding ring, and we didn't exchange 'I do's' or vows, I assure you the marriage is authentic."

"If there are no wedding rings or vows then there's no wedding! I don't want to marry you! And why do you want to marry me if you like guys?"

"Because I love you more than anything my sweet flower."

"But do you love me more than Kurama?"

"He is but a thing of the past my sweet love."

"Stop calling me pet names damn it! That's reserved for Hiei"

"That little bastard? He is not worthy." Kayana had had enough. She broke free of his grip, and punched him with all of her strength. Karasu flew back, unconscious for a while.

Kayana ran as fast as she could away from the cave. She looked everywhere for Hiei, checking all the places she thought he would be. And some she didn't. To make matters worse, it started raining. Sheet of rain started pouring down from the heavens.

"My day just keeps getting better."

"Yes, it does,"

**I plan to do something that I think has never before been done on this site. I don't want to give it away, but I will give you hints. It involves this story, and my other YYH story, _Story of Makai_. Read both to find out more! (goes away laughing evily)**


	9. Enter The Bride's Maid

**Hello! I've decided to write another chapter without getting 4 reviews. Be sure to read my Christmas fic; Christmas Spirit! I do not own Yu Yu Hausho. But I own Kayana, and the twisted plot!**

Kayana jumped five feet in the air, the voice chuckled.

"Yusuke Urameshi! I am so going to hurt you!"

"What, no killing like your husband and lover?" the dark haired teen joked.

"Because," she explained, "I don't like killing. And, KARASU IS _NOT _MY HUSBAND, AND I AM _NOT _HAVING AN AFFIAR! Hiei is my mate, we love each other, and that's all."

"Woah! Don't get all PMS-y on me! I'm just trying to help!"

"How so?"

"Well, I believe you," Yusuke started, "I know that you're not married to that demented freak."

"What made you believe me all of a sudden?"

"Well, this for starters." Yusuke pulled out the much-folded forged marriage certificate. "I realized that the date was set about a week after the Dark tournament, when Togoro was already dead. Also, the signatures were all in the same handwriting, so I knew it was fake."

"I'm surprised you can use your brain, Yusuke."

"Well, after a couple of years ofba-san pounding old-lady-proverbs in your head, it just kind of happens." He chuckled.

Kayana felt safe for the first time without Hiei actually being there. Yusuke reminded her of her cousin. She stopped in mid-thought. She couldn't think of him now, he was dead.

Kayana's pacing was doing two things. One, making a huge rut in the forest floor, two, making Yusuke crazy. Both were getting worse by the second.

"Will you stop that!" Yusuke screamed, "You're going to drive me nuts!"

"Detective, you _are_ nuts."

Yusuke literally jumped five feet in the air, "Hiei! You scared the friggen daylights outta me!"

"Hn.'

"HIEI!" Kay ran into her mate's arms. They shared a sweet kiss, which soon turned into a make-out session.

"Um Kay, Hiei . . . uh . . . there's this dude walking into the clearing!"

And who should walk into the clearing you ask? Bui! He has a new lease on life since Hiei refused to kill him. He smiles and walks with a bounce in his step. He truly enjoys his new playboy life.

"Hiei, I want to thank you for saving my life . . ." the accused bride's maid began.

Hiei and Kay aren't moving.

"Hiei, why don't you introduce Kay to Bui?" Yusuke asked.

No response.

"Yes Hiei, I would enjoy meeting your mate."

Nothing.

"Hiei? Kay?"

Zip. Zilch. Nada.

"**Hiei Jaganshi and Kayana Whatever-your-last-name-is!"**

They stopped.

"What?" Hiei growled.

"Hiei, I an forever indebted to you for sparing my life," Bui knelt before him, "Please allow me to return the favor. I will help you dispel the horrible tragedy that has come upon you. I am your servant master!" With that the tall man hugged Hiei around the waist, causing the fire demon to be greatly disturbed.

"Hey you half gay Baka! Get off my man!"

**I'm sure this is where I left you last time. Don't worry, I won't leave ya hagin' again! Besides, I've got some evil stuff planned!**


	10. Secret Revealed

**Sorry It's been so long. Here's chapter.**

Kayana sighed, relieved that she finally had some time alone to clear her head, having told

Hiei and Yusuke that she was going for a walk. She slumped at the base of a tree and ran her fingers through her long blond/black hair. She tried -wanted- to forget the past events. They had surfaced old memories, old problems, things she wanted to forget.

_Why can't the past die?_ She asked herself, _And why, no matter how hard I try, why can't I just forget?_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Meanwhile, Hiei was sleeping, Bui was sitting in the grass humming, and Yusuke was glancing back and forth between the two with a very disturbed look on his face.

"Hey Hiei," the detective finally spoke, "How'd you and Kay meet?"

Hiei snorted, "Which version do you want?" Yusuke just stared, so the youkai continued,

"Kay will say we met by chance, that's not true. Things are way more complicated than that."

"How much more complicated can it get!" Yusuke yelled (which he seems to do when he's confused)

"I wanted to kill her," Hiei smirked, Bui gasped, and Yusuke looked shocked

"She wasn't a great fighter either," Hiei continued, "She was pretty weak, and proposed that I train her. I developed a fighting style for her from an old Makian dance style. Then her proposed a partnership to save her own ass.

"And then you fell in love," Yusuke teased.

"Sort of."

"Sort of?" questioned Bui.

"It's only been ten years. That's a short time for demons. I'm not really sure I love her, or that I can trust her."

"How so?" Yusuke asked, intrigued.

"She was at the Dark Tournament with us . . ."

"And . . .?"

"She had an affair with Karasu."

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

The leaves sung gently with the wind and Kayana finally had a moment to relax. But her peace was interrupted by the soft rustle of feet entering her range of hearing.

"Go away Yusuke," she growled, expecting to open her eyes and see the Spirit Detective giving her his goofy smile.

Instead, when she opened her eyes, she was met with long black hair and shining violed eyes.

"You said you loved me," Karasu seemed distraught, almost sad.

"I lied," the vampire frowmed at her frankness.

"Have you forgotten?" he asked.

"No, but I want to."

"YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME"

"You said that."

Karasu growled, "You will be mine."

"Now this is starting to sound like _Phantom of the Opera_"

Karasu yanked Kay up by her elbows.

"Let me go, you freak!" she hissed

"You _will_ be mine" Karasu repeated, and shoved his lips onto hers.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"NO WAY' Yusuke yelled for the fifth time, "There's no way Kay would do anything like that!"

"She's not as perfect as she may seen, detective," Hiei growled, annoyed.

"But how's you find out?"

"Kurama caught her coming out of Team Toguro's hotel room a couple of times and confronted her about it."

"But why Karasu."

"I have no idea. I can't see how _he _has preference to _me_."

"Maybe because you paid no attention to her," for the first time, Bui spoke.

He rose and walked over to the two conversing boys,

"All the while you ignored her. You pushed her aside and would have nothing to do with her. I know because I asked her."

**Flashback**

A distraught, weary looking Kay was sitting on the couch in Team Toguro's hotel room. She fidgeted nervously under Bui's cold gaze.

"Won't they be expecting you?" The girl flinched slightly at his emotionless voice.

"He won't care. I can stay out all night and he wouldn't give a damn." she spat.

"Ho?" The rival fighter seemed amused.

"He'd rather I was dead," Her tone changed melancholy. "I knew he hated me, but I still asked to be his partner. A lot of demon girls, including me, consider him the perfect mate. I thought he finally loved me. I guess I was wrong . . ."

**Finally here it is! Sorry it's been so long but my computer crashed and it was all I could do to save it. That's why I posted some chapters half-edited. I just started HS, so it'll be a while before I can edit them, sorry.**

**There seems to be a few things I need to sort out. This story is the kind of story I love to right. It's half a mystery. You tink you know how it's going to turn out, then BAM! Major plot twist!**

**I also hear that Kay's a Mary-Sue. 1) My story, not your's. Please don't pretend you know everything about it. 2) IT'S FRIGGIN' CHAPTER 10! Did I need to spell everyting out in my first chapter? I'd be worried only if it was chapter 20. 3) Don't cramp my style.**

**Thanks!**

**Valete,**

**MM**


End file.
